


Precious Gift

by cunningdeb



Series: Addi Baba verse [5]
Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Kris Allen - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunningdeb/pseuds/cunningdeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years ago, Kris Allen left his life behind in the States to follow the intriguing Sheikh Addi Baba (Adam) and work for his foundation. This year, Addi and Kris invite Kris’ family to spend the holiday at their home in Dubai. It promises to be a magical gathering on many levels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy.

Kris sat calmly at the kitchen table, sipping a coffee and trying to stay out of the way.   
“Do I need my swimsuit?”  
“If you want to swim.”  
“How about a party dress?”  
“Probably a good idea but you can always buy a new one.”  
“Why by a new one when I have a perfectly good one?”  
“Okay Mama, whatever you say.”  
His Mama disappeared back up the stairs and then a new line of questioning started from the front hall.  
“Do I need a coat?”  
“A light one. The temps at night can land in the 60s.”  
“So my skiing jacket is out,” his Daddy laughed.  
“Might not be a bad idea to bring it.”  
“I don’t ski on the sand.”  
“Who said anything about skiing on the sand?”  
“Then why …?”  
“Daddy, just bring clothing to cover all temperatures and you’ll be fine.”  
Kim came back out.  
“We’re not paying extra baggage fees Kristopher so tell us just what we need.”  
Kris got up and kissed his Mama’s cheek.  
“You don’t have to worry about baggage limits; we’re on a private jet remember?”  
“Right!”  
Kris went to refill his coffee when his phone rang. It was Lindy, his sister-in-law.  
“Is it okay to bring toys with us? For the kids?”  
“Of course.”  
“Will Jimmy and Maggie have room to play on the flight?”  
“Plenty and we’ve got a bed they use if they need a nap.”  
“On the plane?!”  
“Addi and I often travel long distances. It comes in handy.”  
“Wow Kris … just … damn, the kids are fighting again. We’ll see you at the airport.”  
“Right … and don’t worry if you forget anything. We do have stores, you know.”  
As the noise of feet scurried across the floor above him Kris took out his phone to see check messages. There were several from his contacts in Los Angeles where he’d spent the last month, others from the home office about decisions he had to make and future projects, and a couple from Raja asking about activities he was helping Kris arrange for his family’s visit.  
Mixed in amongst the business was some pleasure. He and Addi didn’t text each other often – they preferred phone calls or Skype where they hear each other’s voice – but when they did text, the words put a secret smile on his face. Looking up he spotted a picture of him and his parents and Addi taken last Christmas when they visited.  
And what a visit it had been.  
Last year, Addi had suggested they go skiing for Christmas. Kris had really been excited about it, even picked out the resort and booked the rooms. You can imagine how surprised his was when he stepped off their plane and found himself on the tarmac in Conway, Arkansas instead of Stockholm, Sweden. Addi had planned this all along, thinking Kris was homesick. Kris had been thinking about his family a lot around that time, after all Christmas was a big deal in his family and he was literally half a world away, but to suddenly find himself there terrified him. You see, he’d been kind of lying to his family. They knew about his relationship with Addi and the company he was working for but he’d failed to tell them Addi was Sheikh Addi Baba, billionaire, and his boss. Kris had also forgotten to tell Addi about his fib. Suddenly, he was talking circles around his Mama and Addi trying to stop the truth from coming out. When Addi learned the truth he was angry and hurt. Kris didn’t blame him and he decided he’d fess up in the morning. Morning came and Addi was gone. At the time Kris didn’t know his boyfriend had gone with his Daddy to help out with a plumbing emergency at his brother’s home. In utter distress, Kris confessed to his parents and surprisingly they didn’t think less of him. The men made up and their relationship had never been stronger.  
“Finally ready go,” Neil declared, bringing downstairs the last of their luggage. “You’d think your Mama was packing for a month away not two weeks. So, how long is this flight again?”  
Kris got up and rinsed out his cup, “Anywhere between 17 and 20 hours.”  
Neil whistled. “I don’t know how you do it son. It’ll be a miracle if I’m sane after that flight, especially with my grandchildren on board.”  
Kris laughed, “Well, they can take a nap for a good chunk of it and they’ve got their toys. Plus, there’s a big entertainment unit onboard to keep them occupied.”  
“What about dinner?” Kim asked, joining two of her favorite men.  
“I ordered take out from your favorite restaurant. We’ve got a kitchen on board and can heat it up.”  
“Good ol’ Cracker Barrel,” Dad beamed, “can’t beat their food … oh, except your cooking sweetheart,” he directed to his wife.  
“I should say.”  
“Great. Daddy, can you take your luggage out to the van. I’ll text Danny and Lindy that we’re leaving and be with you in a minute.”  
As he parents headed outside, he did as he said then he texted Addi that they were getting ready to leave. It was 10am in Conway and 7pm in Dubai. When he didn’t get a response within a couple of minutes, he put his phone away and started to leave. Addi was probably still hard at work. He’d promised to be as free as possible during the family’s visit so he was cramming until they arrived.   
Just as he was about to lock up the house, he realized he forgot something. Making sure his parents didn’t see him, he ran into the office, shuffled through the desk, found out he was looking for and hid it in his jacket.  
Mission accomplished.

  

Getting on that plane was like walking into a fun house for the Allen family. After they picked their jaws up off the floor, they settled in. Most of their luggage was loaded in back but a few carry-ons made it into the cabin. Before take-off, Kris gave them a quick tour. He took them up to the cockpit and introduced the pilot, co-pilot and flight attendant, and then showed them the galley, bedroom and the absolute hit of the tour, the washroom complete with tub (big enough for two) and a stand-alone shower (also big enough for two).   
“I wanna shower … I wanna shower!” Jimmy shouted  
“You never wanna shower. That’s why you stink all the time,” Maggie replied.  
While Lindy scolded them, Kris shared a knowing glance with Daniel; the apple certainly doesn’t fall far from the tree.  
“But when can I shower in a plane?!” the six-year-old whined.  
“Well, you can always try it in your swimsuit … if your mom says its okay,” Daniel suggested, “oh … as long as Uncle Kris says it’s okay too.”  
Lindy looked at Kris and he nodded. He remembered how excited he was his first time on Addi’s plane and he saw the shower. Lindy said if they behaved themselves, they could … later once the plane was on its way.  
Before the plane took off, everybody had dug out their swimsuits from the cargo hold.  
The plane took off on time and once they reached cruising altitude, the Allen families settled in. The kids spread out their toys in the bedroom and played while the adults got comfortable and talked about the trip. Neil mentioned he’d looked up YouTube videos of Dubai to see what the city looked like and he still found it hard to believe he wasn’t looking at some sci-fi movie. It looked to him like something imagined, not real. Kris told them about some of the places they could visit and things they could do likw skiing inside at Ski Dubai, hence the ski jackets. Lindy asked him about his recent trip to Los Angeles. Because he was fundraising, he’d been to several Hollywood parties and she wanted to know who he met and what they were like. When the questions dried up, everyone entertained themselves with movies or TV shows on the multiple small screens, enough for each person to see whatever they wanted. There was also a computer console and Daniel challenged his brother to a vintage game of Super Mario Brothers. Between all the entertaining, Maggie had written up a shower schedule.  
Snacks had been laid out for munching since they entered the plane but six hours into the flight, the food from Cracker Barrel was re-heated and set out with china plates, silver cutlery and crystal drinking glasses. Kris had ordered his parents favorites. There were restaurants in Dubai that served American fare but more on the fancy side, if you don’t count the fast food places. Bet his brother had never had a McArabia Chicken sandwich.  
Ten hours into the flight the kids were napping in the bedroom, Neil and Danny were snoring in the reclining chairs, and Kim and Lindy were nestled together on the couch wearing headphones and watching some marathon on Netflixs.  
Kris took the opportunity to finish up his business from his work trip so he could dedicate his time to his family. It was now 8pm Conway time and 6am Dubai time. Because of the company’s business contacts around the world, there was always someone in the office to handle business from that end. Just as he was wrapped up the loose ends there was a chime on his computer to tell him he was being contacted.   
“Good morning Kristopher.”  
Kris beamed at the video image of his lover smiling at him. Addi’s black hair was messed up and his robe was wide open at the neck, revealing a tasty sprinkling of freckles.  
“Addi! How did you know …?”  
“Carmine sent a message that he’d have your report on my desk by eight a.m. I took a chance that we could get in touch. How are you? How is your family?”  
“They love the shower.”  
“Pardon me?”  
“They lined up to take a shower in the sky.”  
“Hmmm,” Addi purred, “I remember the first time we took a shower in the sky together. My hand fit so nicely in ….”  
“Is that Addi?!”  
The naughty flashback was interrupted by Kim anxious to talk with the Sheikh. Thankfully her excited exclamation covered up the end of that sentence. Stepping aside, Kris let his mother ambush his boyfriend and take on the slew of questions she had.

  

Seeing Dubai in person was still unbelievable. Kris had been living there for three years and he still had to pinch himself sometimes, especially when he looked at the view from his office in the Burj Khalifa. When he and Addi first got together, he moved into Addi’s apartment in the world’s tallest building. The Sheikh owned another home, a mansion really, on the outskirts of the city which wasn’t used that often, only for state and business gatherings. It was convenient living and working in the same building but work creeped into their private time more than they liked so they bought another place for the weekends within the city limits for easy commuting. Addi suggested Kris be in charge, find something more along his design tastes. Kris didn’t think he had “design tastes” but he knew the ostentatiousness of the mansion and the elaborate interiors of the Burj apartment weren’t his first choice. They decided on a house in the Palm Jumieriah, a series of man-made islands resembling a palm tree – and was big enough to see from space.  
This was where everyone would spend the next two weeks.  
Pulling up to the two story house, it looked like many homes found along the Florida coast and throughout the Caribbean, Mediterranean in style with columns, balconies and a coral hue but inside it sprawled with light, airy rooms accented with dark wood full of comfy furniture and a beautiful little shade garden alongside a pool. There were five bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a huge kitchen, dining room, formal living room, family room, game room, exercise room, utility room, entrance hall and expansive patio. Even though it was a weekend getaway it had to fit with the status of a Sheikh and have enough room for guests. Since the two had bought the house, the Allen’s were the first to take them up on their hospitality for an extended period of time.  
The moment the vans shut off their engines, the front door opened and out stepped Raja, Addi’s personal secretary and a good friend of Kris’. Raja had been getting things ready for Kris while he was out of the country. Kris hurried over and gave Raja Claus a big hug.  
“Everything is in order … as requested,” the tall man commented softly.  
“You’re a lifesaver. Thank you.”  
“Anything for you Kristopher.”  
Kris brought Raja over to introduce him to the family. Jimmy almost fell backwards bending his neck to see the elegantly attired man. Before Raja left them, Kris opened his briefcase on the back seat and took out the document he’d “borrowed” from his parents’ desk. Without a word, Raja tucked it inside his jacket and nodded before taking his leave.  
With the drivers help, the luggage was unloaded and brought into the entrance hall with its marble tiling and double staircase sweeping up each side of the space to an open area on the second floor.  
“Heaven’s above son, this place is magnificent. You really live here?”  
“On weekends Daddy, and the odd day we need an escape.”  
“It looks like a hotel,” Maggie added.  
“It does but there aren’t any staff to answer to your beck and call.”  
“What about cleaning,” his Mama asked, cringing at the thought of having to dust such a place.  
“That’s taken care of when Addi and I are staying at our apartment.”  
“Do we get to see your apartment?”  
“Yes Maggie May but let’s get everyone settled in first. Jetlag is gonna catch up soon, trust me.”  
As they walked through the mansion, Kris took in the subtle Christmas decorations he’d ordered. His family didn’t comment on them, more than likely still trying to observe the luxury their boy from Arkansas was living in. Neil and Kim, and Danny and Lindy, each had bedroom suites overlooking the city core. Lindy expressed concern on the children’s rooms being down the hall, especially since they were only six and nine, so Jimmy moved in with Dad and Mom moved in with Maggie. The kids didn’t seem to care one way or the other. For sacrificing their private time, Kris vowed to take the kids off their hands at some point so they could be alone.  
Once they dropped their things off, they gathered in the kitchen and had a light meal. Their biological clocks were set at 6 am so they felt like they’d been up all night. Kris had hoped Addi would be there to meet them but ….  
A chime sounded, signaling the gate at the entrance to the driveway was opening.  
“Addi’s home!”  
The group ran outside, meeting the car as it pulled up and the driver got out. Using all their restraint, Kris and Addi hugged and kissed conservatively. The ladies, including Maggie, rushed up to be next in line for a little affection while the Allen guys (Jimmy, Danny and Neil) rushed up to check out the silver Maserati now residing in the driveway.  
“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here to meet you. My meeting lasted longer than expected.”  
“That’s fine Addi, you’re here now,” Kim assured him.  
“You are home, right?”  
Addi wrapped an arm around his man’s shoulder and kissed his temple. “Yes Kristopher, I am. Unless a dire situation arises needing my attention, my two week vacation begins as of now.”  
“I think nap time is beginning right now too.”  
Danny appeared with a sleeping boy in his arms. Hearing Jimmy’s soft snore started a chain reaction of yawns.  
“Catching … up can … wait … oh, sorry,” Neil uttered out through nods.  
“Of course. Get some sleep and we shall gather together this evening,” Addi assured.  
Back inside, all ascended the double staircase, the guests heading to the rooms on the right and the hosts heading to the left and their wing. The door closed behind Addi and Kris locked it.  
“Afraid your family will barge in?” Addi joked.  
“Yes,” Kris replied bluntly. He took off his jacket, then his shirt. Bare chested he melted against his boyfriend and planted a hungry kiss on those freckled lips.

  

After dinner, Addi suggested they adjourn to the family room. The rest of the house had been elegantly decorated inside for Christmas with evergreens, poinsettias, candles and white lights. Even the patio had white lights and glistening snowflakes on the palm trees. When they arrived in the other room, it was bare of decorations – but not for long. In the corner was a trussed up pine tree and boxes were piled up on the sofas. Inside was everything needed for an old-fashioned American-style Christmas. There was even a table-top nativity scene that Kris had bought his first year in Dubai. The entire group joined in decorating and sharing holiday memories. Though Addi’s personal Christmas memories were few – he wasn’t Christian after all – he could share what he’d experienced in other cultures around the world this time of year.  
As Bing Crosby’s “White Christmas” played quietly in the background, Kris started yawning … and yawning … and yawning.  
“Uncle Kris, didn’t you have a nap?” Maggie asked, voice filled with concern.  
“I had a nap honey,” he replied before yawning yet again, “just not a long one.”  
Addi smirked, the other adults gave knowing glances, and the kids remained oblivious. Kris turned as red as a cranberry.  
The group had formed teams, each taking on a different task. Addi and Jimmy had been given the task of putting hooks on the ornaments.  
“Addi?”  
“Yes Jimmy.”  
“Daddy say’s you’re a shrek?”  
Danny burst out laughing.  
“I said a ‘sheikh’ son, not shrek?”  
“Oh,” the boy replied, disappointment lacing his word.  
“What is a shrek?”  
“A green ogre that has a grumpy disposition and smells,” Kris shared.  
Addi raised an eyebrow, “I am certainly not a shrek.”  
“Then what’s a … a … ‘sheet’?”  
“A sheikh.”  
“Sheikh.”  
“Throughout history, it was a title given to a man of noble birth ….”  
“You’re a king?!”  
“No, no … it is mainly honorary, bestowed on me as a successful businessman. My father holds the title as did my father’s father, and his father, and most of the patriarchs that came before me.”  
“So, you could be a prince?” Maggie asked.  
“There is a chance, I suppose … far removed. The only prince in my life right now is your uncle.”  
Neil and Danny rolled their eyes, the ladies swooned, the kids were oblivious and Kris turned as red as a cranberry … again.  
Midnight was nearing and although the travelers didn’t feel tired, they all needed to retire to bed and try to sleep. The sooner their sleep patterns adjusted to local time the better. As they headed off to bed, Jimmy asked Uncle Kris if he could see his crown. Kris replied he’d love to show him as soon as Addi gave him one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years ago, Kris Allen left his life behind in the States to follow the intriguing Sheikh Addi Baba (Adam) and work for his foundation. This year, Addi and Kris invite Kris’ family to spend the holiday at their home in Dubai. It promises to be a magical gathering on many levels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience.

There was so much to see and do in the city and surrounding area so over breakfast the adults worked out a game plan, especially as Christmas was three days away. The Allens’ had brought some gifts from home but they wanted to shop in the local stores too. Before they ventured into the historic markets, or souks, Addi suggested they learn something about the culture. Being from North America, much of their knowledge about the Middle East was based on news reports about terrorism. Addi wanted to introduce Kris’ family to the Arabian culture he held dear and it warmed his heart that they wanted to understand too. Kris was looking forward to it as much as his family.  
Before they visited the Jumeirah Mosque, Addi schooled them in etiquette for tourists and the proper clothing to wear, including removing hats, sunglasses and shoes while inside. Lindy felt Jimmy and Maggie should not go because they might not behave properly. They were going to a cultural center afterwards that the children might enjoy more. Kris thought the kids could handle it but Lindy was their mom and what mom says goes. At first Maggie was disappointed until Addi told her Raja was going to take them on a tour of the Dubai Museum. She was fascinated by him and Kris suspected she might have a little crush. Jimmy wanted to know when they were going to eat.  
Around noon, the group reunited at the Sheikh Mohammad Centre for Cultural Understanding for their lunch program. The Bedouin hostess shared Emirati traditions, customs and culture while the guests sat upon floor cushions around a long table and sampled Emirati foods – Arabic coffee, dates, chick peas (dungaw), spiced chicken and rice (machoos), a meat and vegetable stew served with thick bread slices called fareeth, and small local fish served with caramelized onions and yellow rice (mhammar). For dessert, they had Emirati ‘donut balls’ called ligamat, drizzled with dibbs or ‘date syrup’.  
Saving the 21st century version for tomorrow, the group headed into the historic souks or markets. Initially Addi offered to pay for any and all purchases but the Allens wouldn’t hear of it. In that case, Addi gave them a crash course on bargaining which was commonplace amongst the vendors – prices started high and the customer was expected to bargain it down to the actual price or one better. Kim caught on quick, impressing the Sheikh. Neil told him Kim was the Bargain Queen back home, hardly ever bought at regular price. He asked Addi not to take offence at their turning down his generous offer. Addi wasn’t offended as he and Kris were paying for everything else.   
The souks were crowded, colorful, and exotic. Though this time of year had the lowest temperatures, it was still hot by North American standards so the fact the stalls were sheltered under wooden roofs or tents was a bonus. Today’s excursion was mainly for souvenirs. In the Gold Souk there were hundreds of jewelry shops selling gold, silver and precious stones. Just a few blocks away was the Spice Souk which specialized in herbs and spices delivered fresh every day. The air was heavy with the aromas of cinnamon, cloves, cardamom, saffron, turmeric, coriander, sumac and nutmeg. With these appetizing scents still in their noses, they moved onto the Perfume Souk. Though internationally available perfumes were available, Arabian scents in ornate bottles drew the ladies’ attention. The last souk they went to required a trip by abra or water taxi. The Old Souk/Textile Souk proved the most popular with their group, everyone picking out garments, slippers, or simply a yard or two of cashmere or silk.   
As they spend a leisurely afternoon browsing, Addi was on the search for gifts. He wanted to find something special, something unique that Kris’ family couldn’t find at home or would never think of getting themselves. Children can be very picky and when he’d asked Kris what Jimmy and Maggie might like, he suggested one thing … then another … and another … etc., etc., etc. What Addi decided in the end was to take them to a toy store and let them pick one toy they would like. Kris had given him an odd look and asked if he was sure he wanted to put himself through that. Addi didn’t understand what Kris meant by that so he said ‘yes’.   
He was just about to seriously consider offering Neil, Kim, Danny and Lindy the same offer when an idea came to him. He’d have to double check when he got home, grab a particular book in their home library, but he was sure they would be pleased.  
By the time they got back to the house, everyone was hot and exhausted. The showers were put to full use and once they changed into comfortable clothes, they gathered on the patio for iced coffee and tea. Each person shared their favorite memories of the day and looked with more detail at their souvenirs.  
“I’m hungry,” Jimmy declared, rubbing his tummy.  
They had worked up quite an appetite. Kris said they could have anything they wanted delivered.  
“Pizza!” Maggie decided for all.  
Kris called Pizza Hut.

  

The sun had barely risen and the bed shifted. Kris groaned and rolled over, hand flopping about for his lover. When his yearning touch came up empty he opened one eye and spotted Addi, bare as the day he was born, looking through his closet and taking out clothes.  
“Get that beautiful ass back to bed,” he sleepily ordered.  
Addi chuckled and slipped on a robe to hide the temptation and growing proof he wouldn’t mind fulfilling that order.  
“Go back to sleep Kristopher, I just have some shopping to do.”  
“Shopping … to …do,” Kris replied through a yawn. He closed his eyes and snuggled under the covers. “Have fun … SHOPPING! OH MY GOD, DID I SLEEP IT?!”  
Kris found himself wrestling with the covers that were so comfy seconds ago. In a camel’s breath, Addi was there calming him down.  
“Habibi, calm yourself. You are not late. As far as I’m aware the others are still sleeping. I just have to run out and pick up a few things without a caravan following me. Understood?”  
“Wha? Oh, right.” Kris brushed dark hair out of his man’s eyes and kissed his forehead. “Don’t be too long. It’s going to be a busy day.”  
“It’s going to be a busy two weeks. I shall be a quick as I can. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
The house was quiet as Addi left. Kris heard the engine of a car start up and fade into the distance. Checking the time and the alarm setting, he drifted back to sleep.

  

Breakfast dishes were being cleaned up when Addi returned home. There was a pot of hot coffee and Kris had squirreled away some khamir flat bread and fresh cheese for him.  
“Did you leave the gifts in the car?” Kris whispered.  
“They’ll be ready for pickup tomorrow afternoon.”  
“But we’ll be away all day.”  
“Do not worry Habibi, Raja is going to pick them up and bring them to the house.”  
“I know Raja doesn’t celebrate Christmas but I really feel like buying him something. His help has been invaluable.”  
“Taken care of. He shall find a nice token of gratitude in his year-end bonus.”  
“That’s wonderful but isn’t that kinda impersonal?”  
“Would you prefer to buy him something?”  
“Actually, yeah … but you can keep the bonus going too,” Kris grinned.  
“As you wish,” Addi smiled, taking Kris’ hand and kissing his fingers.  
Within an hour everyone was in comfortable clothes – and more comfortable shoes – with wallets and purses in tow as well as game plans stored in iPhones. Without an idea of where to go, they could be lost for days. Two SUVs awaited them in the driveway, the same vehicles that had taken them to the souks yesterday.  
“When can I ride in your car Addi?” Jimmy asked, offering up the puppy dog eyes that worked on his dad.  
Addi smiled – the only puppy eyes he responded to belonged to the boy’s uncle.  
“Sometime before your vacation ends. How about visiting our home downtown? Would you like that?”  
“Your house in the sky?”  
Kris ruffled the boy’s hair, “Yes, our home in the sky.”  
“Yes!”  
Jimmy ran out to the SUVs, Maggie on his heels. The adults took their time but barely. The family had heard a lot about the Burj Khalifa and had seen it in pictures and from a distance – heck, they couldn’t miss it standing out like a giant beacon across the water from their holiday house – but they knew being there in person would be an experience of a lifetime. The closer they got, the smaller their view as the building filled their line of sight. Finally there before them in its futuristic glory, it rose so high into the blue sky that they nearly toppled over. Jimmy tried again and again to see it all. Eventually he just laid down on the ground and looked up. Maggie looked at him with curiosity and decided it was a good idea, joining him. Before anyone else could go prostrate, a man in a uniform came running up to them.  
“Children! Get up! This is not allowed … Oh! Sheikh Baba!”  
“Good Morning Anthony.”  
“I didn’t realize … I’m sorry ….”  
The doorman was babbling as one would after being caught yelling at children there with one of the wealthiest men in the country. Addi quickly calmed the situation while Lindy got her kids back on their feet.  
“I’m sorry if the children did something wrong. The building is just so tall ….”  
“Anthony, these are Neil and Kim Allen, Danny and Lindy Allen, and Jimmy and Maggie Allen.”  
“Mr. Allen’s family! Yes, of course I heard you’d be visiting. Welcome to Dubai and the Burj Khalifa. Let me apologize again.”  
“No need,” Neil reaffirmed, shaking the man’s hand. He looked up. “It’s quite a structure.”  
“Yes sir, the tallest in the world with 160 floors.”  
“Twice as high as the Empire State Building dad.”  
“And I got dizzy on the observation deck of that building. Hope I don’t pass out up there,” he half laughed.  
“Don’t worry dear, if you do I’ll catch you.”  
“Always have my back, don’t ya,” Neil sweetly commented, kissing his wife’s cheek.  
“Yuck … mush,” Jimmy declared.  
Laughing the group followed Anthony into the entrance and then Kris took over the tour. The lobby was two stories tall with a silver, modern design. Tall thin ‘sticks’ rose out of the floor like a bouquet of flowers, each adorned with what looked like cymbals. A couple of adults, who shall remain nameless, were a little iffy about going to the top observation deck on Level 148 so they headed instead to the Level 125 observation deck. A high speed elevator traveling 33 feet per second took them up and left their stomachs in their ankles. Being on the deck felt secure with tall Plexiglas walls allowing for a view and keeping them from taking a sky dive. On the way down, they stopped by the men’s office – which took up two floors – and then at their apartment for a quick freshin’ up.  
Next stop … the most amazing modern souk.  
The Dubai Mall is the biggest shopping mall in the world with 2,100+ stores plus attractions and dining; there was something to satisfy everyone’s interests. Though the United Arab Emirates is a Muslim country, 90% of the citizens of Dubai are expatriates so it was decorated with Western Christmas decorations everywhere. The modern mall looked like any major shopping mall you’d find in any large Western city.   
The planning that went down for this day’s excursion had military precision. Everyone had an assignment and if the mission were to be successful, each and every person had to do their job. The job of the boys was to stay out of the girls’ way. Maps in hand, they split into two groups for Wave #1 before rendezvousing at Pita Pockets for lunch. After a brief respite, Wave #2 would take place and conclude with dinner at the Texas Roadhouse before heading home to wrap gifts and soak aching feet and bodies.  
Kris was sure Addi would have preferred hanging out with the ladies as their hit list was full of fashion … the guys not so much. He was a good sport though as Neil, Danny, Kris and Jimmy checked out a few electronic shops before taking advantage of some attractions the girls wouldn’t care for – Goal, a football themed arena where one could participate in 10-15 min matches; the Emirates A380 Experience which was a flight simulator allowing you to pilot the world’s largest aircraft for 30 mins; and lastly, SEGA Republic, a theme park full of virtual experiences and cutting edge motion simulators.  
As a reward for his patience (and not complaining) the Allen boys somewhat willingly followed their co-host into the Pierre Cardin and Tom Ford fashion stores. After lunch, as the men headed towards SEGA, Addi excused himself for a secret mission. Kris was curious and not one for surprises but he respected his lover’s need for privacy on this one and promised not to ask any questions or snoop.  
Kim, Lindy and Maggie covered more ground, checking out not only the stores on their list but anything that looked interesting along the way. They hit up all the famous stores they’d only heard about – Donna Karan, Elie Saab, Pucci, Michael Kors, Nina Rucci, Alexander McQueen, Stella McCartney, Oscar de la Renta, Louis Vuitton, and Jimmy Choo. It was fun to browse and window shop but their money ended up deposited in Bloomingdales and UK-based department stores Debenhams and Marks & Spencer.   
Just after lunch, Kim spotted Addi on his own going into Cartier. Lindy was occupied with her daughter tugging them towards a clothing store and didn’t notice. Kim kept her curiosity to herself but couldn’t help wondering if it meant what she hoped it meant.   
That night, even though everyone was exhausted, there was some last minute gift wrapping left to do. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and the family was going out for a day of fun, their first true day without an agenda. It was after midnight and Kris and Addi were still up, too tired to fall asleep. Kris kept flexing his fingers, sore after all the video games he and Danny had battled each other with at the Mall. Addi noticed and fetched some ligament massage oil. He warmed it in his own hands and then massaged his partner’s hands. There were ouches and swearing, groans and moans. Addi smiled fondly as he caressed each digit. Kris noticed and asked what was up. Addi said it was nothing.  
The yawning eventually started and the men settled down to go to sleep. Kris curled on his side and Addi spooned him, warm hand resting over his man’s heart. Kris covered Addi’s hand with his own and they drifted off.

  

By 9am they were on their way to Atlantis The Palm resort. Even though they were just staying for the day, Kris and Addi had booked a suite in case they wanted to rest, freshen up, whatever. They checked in and dropped their gear off. As they took turns changing into their swimsuits, Kris noticed Danny and Lindy trying to get a little cozy and each time they tried, one or both of their kids interrupted them. Calculating the ratio of adults to children, he figured it was time for his brother and sister-in-law to catch some “alone time” He called down to the front desk, made some inquiries and within ten minutes there was a knock on the door and a bellboy with an envelope.  
“Don’t tell me you have work to do?” Neil asked disapprovingly.  
“A little. I have a package to deliver. Here.”  
Kris handed the envelope to Lindy. She looked at Danny who shrugged, just as perplexed, and then she opened it. Inside was a pass key.  
“Is this a key for this room?”  
“No, it’s a key for YOUR room … a suite you and Danny can enjoy ON YOUR OWN for the day. I know you two haven’t had any alone time and I know how special it is.” He looked at Addi and smiled. “You two get the day off. We’ll keep the kids occupied.”  
“But what will Mommy and Daddy do without us?”  
“I have a few ideas Jimmy,” Danny replied, making Lindy turn an adorable shade of pink.  
“Great, then off you go. We’ll meet you in the lobby at 8 o’clock tonight.”  
Quick hugs were exchanged and the couple was off before anyone – namely the kids – could object. Kim hugged him, saying it was so sweet of him. Neil patted his eldest son’s back and told him he was in charge of the rug rats.   
“Sorry if I ruined any plans you had,” Kris whispered to Addi as they all headed to the elevator.  
Addi looked at the boy and girl clinging onto Kris’ hands and couldn’t object. On their way thru the lobby, the kids’ excitement kicked in and they dragged their uncle out the main doors, leaving the grandparents to lag behind. Addi stopped at the front desk on his own and canceled the additional suite he’d booked for two last week.  
Ah, well.  
The morning was all about the amazing creatures of the sea. At Dolphin Bay, everyone had the chance to meet a dolphin nose to bottlenose. They watched the dolphins show off their amazing behaviors before having a chance to share kisses and hugs and to dance with these beauties before a professional photo op. After that encounter, they headed to Sea Lion Point. Once again they ventured waist deep into the water for a close up visit. Just like the dolphins, they learned about the sea lions, watched their behaviors, had hugs and kisses, and a photo op. The rest of the morning was spent at The Lost Chambers Aquarium, a massive collection of marine life swimming around you as you navigated the underwater mazes and tunnels. They finished up with a behind the scenes tour of the coral reef and learned about groupers, a fish that is born female and becomes male when it matures. Jimmy didn’t get it and sex changes became the topic of conversation during lunch. The subject of drag queens came up. How did it get there? Who knows. The boy asked if it was the same, except they started boys and became girls.  
That was a discussion all adults decided to leave to the parents.  
After lunch they tried to tire the kids out at the Aquaventure Waterpark. Though not entirely successful, a few hours was spent relaxing on the beach to close out the afternoon. Addi was exhausted, stretched out on a beach chair under an umbrella and holding a rapidly warming cold drink. Kim was watching him … she’d been watching him all day. She couldn’t forget spotting him at the Dubai Mall heading into Cartier’s. A glimmer of hope sparkled on the edge of her thoughts every time she looked at one of those young men. She’d never seen her son so content and happy as he’d been with the Sheikh.   
“Kim?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“Daydreaming?”  
She turned to her husband and cupped his cheek, “I hope not.”

  

Though Christmas morning dawned on the other side of the world, the Allens had brought their traditions with them, Christmas morning they normally all slept in which was perfect today considering how much non-relaxing had been happening on their relaxing vacation.   
Addi lay wide awake, watching the gentle rise and fall of his lover’s chest. He had wanted to sleep in as well but his mind was spinning like a dervish. Christmas held no sentimentality for him but hopefully, Allah willing, it would take on the most special meaning imaginable.  
“Morning,” Kris yawned, catching a glimpse of those bottomless blue eyes before they turned away self-consciously. “Caught you peeking.”  
Addi leaned in with a gentle kiss, “I cannot help myself. You take my breath away … and you look so adorable when you blush.”  
“I’ll never get used to you,” Kris softly commented, taking Addi into his arms, hands caressing the broad back. “Nobody has ever loved me like this.”  
“If have any say in the matter, I will be the only one who ever does. Kristopher ….”  
“Kris? Addi? Are you up? Have to get ready for the service!”  
Foiled again.  
“Coming Daddy!” Kris called back, “give us ten …,” Addi mouthed ‘twenty’, “… twenty minutes.”  
“Ok but hurry, we don’t want to be late.”  
Kris turned to his man, still hovering over him.  
“We can be ready in ten.”  
“Yes, but not … just … yet …”  
“Hmmmm, oh God ….”

  

There were Christian churches in Dubai – Kris attended one every Sunday – but they wanted Addi to feel comfortable celebrate the love and fellowship of the season with them so they went to a non-denominational service. When they got home, everyone rushed to their respective bedrooms for the next Allen Family Christmas tradition.  
“It’s not that funny,” Kris huffed.  
Addi disagreed – it was exceedingly funny and he couldn’t stop giggling.   
On Christmas morning, the Allen family dressed in the most outrageous pajamas for the rest of the day. Kris said it was a tradition started one Christmas when he and his brother were children and Danny was sick. He’d felt too “yucky” to dress up properly so his mom went out and bought them all ridiculous pajamas. It was such a memorable day they kept the tradition going.   
Through tears of laughter, Addi watched Kris dig through the closet and come out with a box.  
“I thought … the gift exchange … was happening … downstairs,” he said, trying to catch his breath.  
“It is … but you’re not dressed yet.”  
The sheik looked at the casual dark pants and creamy sweater he had on.  
“I am dressed.”  
Kris opened the box and lifted aside the tissue paper.  
“Not properly!”  
Addi looked in the box.  
“Oooooohhhh nooooo ….”  
“Oooooohhhh yessss!”  
“Kristopher … no.”  
“Addi … yes!”  
“I refuse to wear such … such …!”  
“You are a part of this family and you WILL wear it!” Kris ordered.  
“I … wait … I’m part of the family?”  
“Of course you are! Sheesh,” Kris tossed the top at Addi and marched to the door. He stopped, turned, and smiled, “You better hurry before Jimmy eats your cinnamon bun.”  
Addi stood in silence, staring at the gaudy outfit. They’d watched a cartoon last night with the kids and although he was by no means a Grinch, he felt his heart growing ten sizes. Children’s laughter rang from the halls. He opened the door and caught them running down the stairs, followed by Neil in an onesie with a trap door in the back.  
Well, if the Allen patriarch could look like a fool and enjoy it, it was the least Addi could do.

  

Once Addi arrived in the kitchen and saw everyone in their Christmas finery, he didn’t feel quite so odd. The five-star chef they’d hired was busy cooking Christmas dinner, supervised by Kim when she learned Kris has “stolen” her cookbook from the family desk, and the others were gathered around the table enjoying cinnamon rolls and coffee cake.  
It took some effort but after Neil got his wife out of the kitchen, they gathered in the family room and opened presents. One by one the carefully decorated packages disappeared from under the tree and were buried in piles of tissue and wrapping paper. Jimmy was wearing a ribbon bolero tie and Maggie had bows in her hair.  
Lindy was the designated elf and took out the remaining three boxes.  
“Oo, these are heavy. This one is foooorrr … Neil and Kim, and this one is for … hold on … hey, me and Danny! And the last one is for …Kristopher.”  
“What about me?!”  
“And me?!”  
The kids were close to Addi so he reached out and mushed them together in a hug.  
“You two already got your presents from me.”  
“When can we go shopping?”  
“Later Jimmy, so be silent, your parents are opening their gift.”  
“Can I use it?””  
“That is up to their discretion.”  
“Their what?”  
“It up to them to decide.”  
“Gotcha.”  
In synchronized movements, all three packages were revealed at once. Beneath the understated paper was a carved mahogany box with a star on the top made of inlaid mother-of-pearl. Inside, the box was lined in rich red satin and shaped to hold securely three crystal containers.  
“Oh my sweet Jesus,” Kim whispered, fingers on her lips.  
“Woah,” Daniel eloquently commented.  
“Addi … how?”  
Still holding the children, Addi answered Kris.   
“I wanted to get something special for all of you.”  
Kris ran his fingers over the containers, taking out one and removing the stopper, sniffing the earthy, balsamic scent of frankincense. Danny had carefully poured pebbles of myrrh into his palm and their Momma and Daddy each gazed at a nugget of gold.  
“You gave them rocks?”  
It took a moment for Jimmy’s question to penetrate their overwhelming shock and they laughed softly.  
“Very special rocks kid.”  
“Can I play with them?”  
“I don’t think so,” his dad replied.  
Fifteen minutes later, Addi sat on the couch with Kim, holding cups of eggnog and watching Kris show the kids the “rocks”.  
“Really sweetheart, that was too much. I wish I had something as precious to give you.”  
“You do … if you’re willing to part with it.”  
Kim’s eyes followed the young man’s gaze and her suspicions were confirmed. Tears welled up and she reached out, touching his arm.  
“He was yours the moment you too laid eyes on each other.”  
Addi had imagined this moment in a magical, private place surrounded by beauty that dimmed next to the smile and heart of the man he loved. But looking around at an array of clashing pajamas, discarded gift wrap, warm laughter, family and eggnog and realized there was no more perfect time or place to propose.  
As he approached the trio, a few nuggets of myrrh fell on the carpet. The kids moved to the floor, searching for them, leaving Kris alone on the couch. Addi sat and took his hand. Kris looked at him and smiled before returning his attention to the kids and pointing out where they missed one.  
“Kristopher.”  
“Hmmm? No Maggie May, on your left … yes there.”  
“Kristopher.”  
Kris turned his eyes back to his man and his expression froze when a small box was raised in front of him.  
“Addi” Sheikh Baba knelt. “Oh my God.”  
“It’s okay Uncle Addi, we gots them all.”  
“Jimmy, Maggie come here,” Grandma called gently.  
“Why?”  
“Just come here squirt,” Danny ordered softly, hurrying over and removing his kids.  
This was about all the privacy the two men were going to get – the family wasn’t going to miss this for anything.  
As far as Kris and Addi were concerned, they were the only two in the room anyway.  
“The day I met you was the beginning of my life. You are the moon that brightens my nights and the sun that makes my days golden. You’ve brought me wonders money can’t buy – adventure, laughter, joy, peace, contentment. I cannot fathom a day without you.” Addi opened the box, revealing a delicately carved platinum ring. “Kristopher Allen, would you do me the great honor of becoming my husband?”  
Kris hadn’t seen this coming. He had secretly wished one day that it would but never imagined it would happen like this, Addi covered in smiling Christmas trees and him with Rudolph’s face and glowing nose blinking on his chest. Joining Addi’s world had been a modern fairy tale, a world of wonder that would have scared him to death if not for his man’s presence and love. He wanted his answer to be just as eloquent but the part of his brain that controlled speech was already sending out wedding invitations.  
The best he could do was nod frantically as tears dampened his cheeks.  
Addi took out the ring and placed it on the shaking hand before drawing him in for a kiss.  
The family applauded then left the engaged couple alone.  
“That was sooooo romantic,” Maggie cooed. “I want to marry Addi when I get older.”  
“He’s already taken sweetie,” Lindy said, “but I hope you find someone just like him and Uncle Kris … and Grandpa … and your daddy of course.”  
Jimmy tugged on Danny’s sleeve.  
“Yeah squirt?”  
“Does this mean Uncle Kris gets his crown?”  
Danny scooped him up and flung him over his shoulder as they headed for the kitchen.  
“That and the whole kingdom to boot.”


End file.
